The present disclosure relates generally to gaming machines, and more particularly to systems and methods for capturing and recording crash data in electronic gaming machines (EGMs).
Many of today's gaming casinos and other entertainment locations feature different single and multi-player gaming systems such as slot machines and video poker machines. The gaming machines may include a number of hardware and software components to provide a wide variety of game types and game playing capabilities. Exemplary hardware components may include bill validators, card readers, keypads, buttons, levers, touch screens, ticket printers, player tracking units and the like. More recently, gaming machines have been equipped with sophisticated gesture recognition hardware, eye gaze tracking systems, and contactless haptic feedback systems that provide an enhanced gaming environment for players. Software components may include, for example, boot and initialization routines, various game play programs and subroutines, credit and payout routines, image and audio generation programs, various component modules and a random or pseudo-random number generator, among others.
More particularly, games played on modern gaming machines are more likely to have a video display interface instead of a mechanical interface, such as a set of mechanical reels. Many newer games include three dimensional displays that display animated three dimensional images to the player, which allow more complex game content to be displayed.
Gaming machines are highly regulated to ensure fairness. In many cases, gaming machines may be operable to dispense monetary awards of a large amount of money. Accordingly, access to gaming machines is often carefully controlled. For example, in some jurisdictions, routine maintenance requires that extra personnel (e.g., gaming control personnel) be notified in advance and be in attendance during such maintenance. Additionally, gaming machines may have hardware and software architectures that differ significantly from those of general-purpose computers (PCs), even though both gaming machines and PCs employ microprocessors to control a variety of devices. For example, gaming machines may have more stringent security requirements and fault tolerance requirements. Additionally, gaming machines generally operate in harsher environments as compared with PCs.
In many casinos and other entertainment locations, the gaming machines may be networked to one or more devices that monitor the functions of the gaming machines during operation. For example, an accounting system may monitor the amount of credits received by a gaming machine and the amount of credits paid out by the gaming machine. Such an accounting system allows the operator of the gaming machines to analyze the profitability of the gaming machines, the use of the gaming machines, and similar metrics.
The operating system of a gaming machine may be configured to use one of a variety of gaming protocols, i.e., communications protocols specifically designed for use in a gaming environment, such as a casino. Such a gaming protocol may be promulgated by an organization that defines standards for the gaming industry. One exemplary protocol is the Slot Accounting System (SAS) Protocol, pioneered by International Game Technology (IGT) and recognized in 2002 by the Gaming Standards Association (GSA) as an industry standard. A more recent communications protocol in the gaming industry is the Game to System (G2S) Protocol, also recognized by the GSA as an industry standard. Thus, many casinos and other gaming environments may have existing infrastructure to communicate data between gaming machines and a server. For example, a server may provide an indication to a gaming machine that the player has won a collective jackpot.